


Danganronpa X: The never-ending game

by Welshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welshi/pseuds/Welshi
Summary: Ya bastards gonna have to read the thing to get a summary. A long one. A really really long one. Pu pu pu pu.





	Danganronpa X: The never-ending game

"When you've hit rock bottom, no one to come for your aid and the bar is way too high

 

You will not be helpless

 

 

 

 

 

 

You will only be helpless once you give up"

\- Welshi

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yo, not to like, make you worry and stuff, but like, they're all coming, is your _'amazing'_ idea done yet?"

 

"Not to fucking worry? Fucking- YES, WORRY FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WE'RE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE"

 

"Not much longer!"

 

"Not to be the bearer of the bad news, but uh, there seems to be more people joining in every second"

 

 

"Yeah NO FUCKING SHIT SHERLOCK"

 

"Well I'm glad you compare me to Sherlock but I wouldn't consider myself to be on that level"

 

"Yeah, have you even seen Sherlock? That guy can like, tell if u spilled your coffee on the morning and stuff"

 

"That's not the fucking POINT"

 

"It's almost done!"

 

"Hello everyone! Jugui here!"

 

"Jugui! There you are, where the hell is [REDACTED]?!"

 

"H-Huh? Wasn't he with you???"

 

"I'm right here. Is it done? It's really just now or never"

"Yeah it's finished"

 

"Well there's no time to waste"

 

 

 

 


End file.
